


Flowers

by darylvdixon



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, sweet pea just being a cute lil button
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylvdixon/pseuds/darylvdixon
Summary: Sweet Pea finds reader crying after having a bad day and takes it upon himself to cheer her up.





	Flowers

(Y/N) stormed through the school hallways after getting into yet another argument with the schools asshole Reggie, she could feel the tears pooling in her eyes. She felt stupid for crying after such a petty argument, but the whole day had been awful and Reggie’s snide remakes had been the icing on the cake to top off this already dreadful day. She didn’t want to cry but seemed to have no control over the tears already falling down her cheeks.

She burst through the back doors and sat down heavily on the middle step, bringing her knees up and burying her head in them as she cried. School had finished over an hour ago and most of the cheerleaders and footballers had already left so at least she could be alone, at least that’s what she thought.

She was annoyed to hear the door open behind her but chose to ignore it, hoping whoever it was would just walk past and ignore her, but today was not going her way so of course that didn’t happen and they stopped.

“Hey…Everything okay?” The voice didn’t sound familiar so she lifted her head up, quickly wiped the wet tears from her face and turned to look at the source, one of the Southsiders who had just transferred stood on the top step looking down at her, he looked extremely awkward.

She rolled her eyes, “Yeah, everything is fine, clearly.” She laughed sarcastically and turned back to face forward, thankfully the tears had ceased.

The Southsider stepped down so that he was stood on the ground in front of the steps facing her, she didn’t want to look at him but her eyes betrayed her and she made eye contact.

“Look, I don’t like seeing girls upset, so if you want to talk about anything…” He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck lightly.

She smiled, genuinely this time, “I’m just having a bad day,” she admitted, “It’s nothing, really.”

“Didn’t look like nothing.” He commented, “But if you don’t want to tell me, at least let me take you to Pop’s to cheer you up?”

“You don’t even know my name.” She laughed, shaking her head as she wiped at her face again to make sure none of her make up was smeared across her face.

“I know your name.” He stated, “You’re (Y/N), you’re friends with Betty, Jughead’s girlfriend. I’m Sweet Pea.”

“Sweet Pea?” She asked, “Like the flower? That’s cute.”

“I’m not cute.” He cut in quickly, but she couldn’t take him seriously as to her, he was extremely cute.

She rolled her eyes, “Whatever, flower boy, lets go to Pop’s then.” she slapped her hands onto her knees as she stood up, still smaller than him even though she was stood on the step.

“Do not call me flower boy.” he deadpanned but turned around and lead the way anyway.

She just laughed and followed him across the field to the car park, raising her brow as they reached the beat up black motorcycle.

“What?” he asked picking up the only helmet and holding it out to her, “Not afraid of bikes are you?” he laughed.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, “I’m not afraid of anything.” she stated as she took the helmet and shoved it onto her head.

“We’ll see about that.” Sweet Pea grinned and climbed onto the bike.

She had never ridden a motorcycle before, but honestly she loved it. The pure adrenaline she felt speeding down the rode on the back of the bike, her arms wrapped around a cute boy, was something she could definitely get used to. She was almost sad when they finally pulled up outside of Pop’s and Sweet Pea climbed off the bike, reaching out a hand to help her off.

Once inside they found a quiet booth and sat down, both only ordering a milkshake each.

“So, flower boy,” She smirked, looking up at him over the napkin she was fiddling with, “How do you like Riverdale High?” she asked.

He gave her a look as if to say - don’t fucking call me that - but refrained from commenting, “It’s good. A hell of a lot better than Southside High. Though it’s full of jackasses.”

She laughed and nodded in agreement, “That it is.” She smiled, “I quite like having you guys here to be honest.” She placed the napkin down on the table in front of her, “It’s nice seeing Reggie get his ass beat every now and then.”

Sweet Pea laughed, his grin bringing a smile instantly to her face, “Well now I know you enjoy it, I’ll do it more often.”

“Please do. How come you asked me to come here?” She asked, “I mean, you could have just checked I was okay and gone home. Actually, you didn’t even have to check on me.”

Sweet Pea shrugged, “Like I said, I don’t like seeing girls upset.” She raised her eyebrow and he sighed and continued, “And maybe I’ve been checking you out around school and took the opportunity to ask you out.” He admitted with a cheeky grin.

“Well I have to admit, I’ve noticed you too. It’s hard not to, with you being a walking building and all that.” She joked with a laugh, “But I don’t think you’re as scary as everyone makes out you are.”

“Am I not?” He asked, “Maybe I should take you round back and beat you up a bit then.” He joked.

She grinned and rolled her eyes at him, “Oh please, I could take you.” She winked.

Sweet Pea raised a brow and laughed, “Now that I’d like to see.”

“Hey, I can fight!” She protested, “Okay, maybe I couldn’t reach your face, but I could punch you in the gut, or in the balls, whichever you’d prefer.”

“I’ll pass on both of them, thanks.” He smiled, “So you’re really not put off by the whole serpent thing?”

She shook her head, “No, should I be? I find it quite intriguing actually, a little danger is exciting.” she smirked.

Sweet Pea grinned and rested his elbows against the table as he leant forward, “Well, maybe you’ll let me take you out on a second date sometime then.”

“Second?” She raised her eyebrows, “It’s a deal, flower.” She winked.


End file.
